Deus
by Connor2001
Summary: Yo solo soy dueño de la trama de la historia, por favor no comentes nada ofensivo, Gracias por leer. Contiene personajes y/o objetos de animes y/o películas.
1. Induccion

Ya que mi nombre no es Rick Riordan, yo no soy dueño de los personajes de sus obras y solo soy dueño de la trama de la historia, por favor no comento nada ofensivo, Gracias por leer.

* * *

Que hacer cuando no tienes nadie, estas solo en el mundo, cuando nadie quiere tener tu amor o tu amor, cuando todo el mundo te da la espalda no tienes ganas de vivir pero aun así aquí, desde **ese** día todo aún así. recuerdo me duele aun despues de tanto tiempo, este es mi historia pónganse, soy de su agrado. Después de todo a todos los gustos de la desgracia ajena no?


	2. Recordando primera parte

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Percy Jackson ni de ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Todos los derechos van a Rick Riordan. Todo esto es puramente inventado y escrito para el entretenimiento.

* * *

\- Flashback-

Parados en la sala del trono de Olympus, los Siete más estaban de pie frente a los Olímpicos de doce pies y medio de altura, el poder que irradiaba de ellos era tan abrumador como cuando Percy y Annabeth tenían catorce años cuando los dioses decidían su destino. vivió o murió En un trono temporal a un lado un poco, el Señor del Inframundo, Hades estaba sentado emitiendo un aura de muerte. A su lado, el hogar crepitaba y resplandecía con Hestia, diosa del Hogar y hogar, tenía sentada en su forma de ocho años, sonriendo cálida mente a los héroes semidioses; especialmente su semidiós favorito, Percy, después de mostrarle el valor que muchos olvidaban de la dimensión del tamaño de un niño.

Todos los dioses y las dices estaban mirando a este grupo de semidiosis con diferentes miradas; algunos orgullosos y respetuosos, algunos admirados y otros con aspecto aburrido, para ~ Dionisio ~ tos.

Finalmente, Zeus convocó la reunión con un sonido de trueno en toda la habitación.

"¡Semidiosis!" gritó, "Por tus valientes acciones en la guerra con Gea y por ayudar a matar a los Gigantes, ¡el Consejo quiere otorgarte valientes héroes, recompensas especiales por tus servicios!"

"¡Jason Grace, hijo mío!" Zeus gritó mientras cambiaba a su forma romana, Júpiter. "Hijo mío, por ser uno de los líderes en esta búsqueda y por mostrar un gran liderazgo y perseverancia, el deseo otorgarle el honor de la inmortalidad y ser un entrenador inmortal en Camp Jupiter junto a Lupa. También me gustaría llevarlo a cabo para aprender aún más tus poderes ".

Percy le sonrió a su amigo al ver la expresión de asombro en su rostro. En el Argo II, cuando Jason y Percy se conocieron por primera vez, había sido un poco incómodo en la primera reunión para los dos hijos de los Tres Grandes, preguntándose cuál de los dos era el más fuerte. Pero a medida que avanzaba el viaje, ambos se convirtieron en grandes amigos, unidos a través de sus experiencias mutuas de liderar los campos en una guerra, cuidando a sus amigos y familiares, y compartiendo la carga del liderazgo. Jason miró a su padre y luego volvió a mirar los ojos caleidoscopios de su novia Piper.

La hermosa hija Cherokee de Afrodita miró a su novio con orgullo en sus ojos, agarrando su mano, dándole un pequeño apretón, y luego lo empujó hacia adelante.

Jason se inclinó ante su padre. "Mi Señor ... Padre, acepto". Respondió. La sonrisa de Júpiter amenazaba dividir su rostro mientras que hace avanzar. Los ojos de Júpiter comenzaron a brillar en un cielo azul mientras que los destellos de luz corrían por el azul cuando sus manos comenzaron a brillar.

De repente, un rayo de luz azul con un rayo se enroscó alrededor de él, salió de las manos de Júpiter y golpeó un Jason en el cofre, donde fue absorbido por el cuerpo de Jason. Un aura de azul rodeó a Jason mientras sus ojos brillaban con un nuevo poder y su cuerpo brillaba con inmortalidad haciendo que su cabello rubio se abriera para brillar y su rostro se volviera más guapo. Después de superar la nueva oleada de poder que fluía por sus venas, Jason volvió a alinearse junto a Piper.

"¡Piper mi hija!" Afrodita casi chilló de emoción. "Por tu valentía y tus habilidades para hablar con encanto, y por atraparte un pedazo de hombre en Jason" Ante esto, muchos de los dioses pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras Piper y Jason se sonrojaban carmesí, "Me gustaría dar la inmortalidad también, junto con el fortalecimiento de tus habilidades para hablar con encanto "Terminó con una sonrisa brillante.

Después de que se rubor se calmó, Piper miró a Jason con felicidad en sus ojos, sabiendo que ahora estarían juntos por la eternidad y comenzarían una vida sin preocuparse de estar separados por la muerte. "Mi Señora, acepto tu oferta", contestó ella con una felicidad meramente contenida.

Afrodita chilló de júbilo y alegría, causando los dioses y los semidioses cubriendo sus oídos, para que no sufrieran pérdida de audición. Los ojos de Afrodita comenzaron a brillar de rosa con el poder del amor y un rayo de luz rosa salieron de sus manos y envolvió a Piper.

Después de que la luz se disipara, Piper ahora brillaba con belleza y con el poder de los dominios de su madre. Después de estar en la transición de un mortal a inmortal, se volvió para mirar a Jason y se alegró al ver la expresión estupefacta de su rostro mientras bebía su nueva belleza.

Ella se acercó a él y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, lo que hizo que sus ojos se vidriasen ligeramente. "Cierra tu boca o atraparás moscas", sonrió mientras cerraba la mandíbula abierta. Se sonrojó mientras todos se reían y tiró de Piper en un abrazo con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras ella se apoyaba en su pecho.

"Leo Valdez", dijo el dios de la fragua de pie, su pierna de metal crujió al ponerse de pie. "Muchacho, lo ha hecho bien. Construyendo el Argo II y controlando tus poderes de fuego, probablemente lo hiciste mejor que la mayoría de mis autómatas". Hephaestus dijo con una mirada estoica en su rostro, pero todos respondieron que estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

El pequeño elfo latino la mirada con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro mientras su ropa está cubierta de grasa y aceite de máquina. Estaba feliz por los logros y logros que su padre dijo sobre él.

"Por tu recompensa, a mí también me gustaría inmortalizar, darte un mejor control sobre tus habilidades de fuego y me gustaría ofrecerte un lugar a mi lado como mi aprendiz" Hephaestus.

Leo estaba a punto de estallar de emoción cuando las ideas sobre su mente sobre lo que podría ayudar a su padre a construir, comenzando con la esfera de Arquímedes que encontró en ese taller con Frank y Hazel.

"Acepto a papá. Ahora puedo pasar toda la eternidad cortando a las damas", dijo Leo con su habitual torpe fruncido, mientras sus amigos se reían entre dientes y algunos de los dioses rodaron sus ojos pero sonreían.

La expresión estoica de Hefesto se transformó en una pequeña sonrisa cuando sus ojos brillaron de rojo y su barba y bigotes se incendiaron. Un rayo de rojo salió disparado hacia Leo, golpeándolo. Cuando la luz se aclaró, su cabello tenía una ligera luz ardiente, sus ojos tenían una apariencia calculadora y mecánica, mientras que su mente estaba preparando nuevos proyectos y sus manos se retorcían aún más. .

Luego, sacó algunas tuercas, pernos y cables, y se envió a la parte inferior del trono de su padre.

"¡Frank Zhang!" El dios de la guerra fue cuando también cambió a su aspecto romano, Marte. "Hijo mío, por la fuerza, la táctica y la valentía que tiene en el campo de batalla, decidió levantar tu maldición. Ya no estarás en un palo quemado. Eres un guerrero valioso y no podrías estar más orgulloso de ti. ". Marte dijo sonriendo con un saludo a su hijo.

Frank se quedó allí aturdido. Toda su vida había temido que su vida se incendiara debido a un pequeño palo estúpido. Nunca había soñado que la vez que se podía vivir con una maldición, nunca había soñado que se podía vivir una vida normal, pero no tenía que ser una vida normal. .

Se inclinó ante su padre, todavía sonriendo y respondió: "Gracias, padre. Este es el mejor regalo que me pudiste haber dado y que haciéndote me siento orgulloso".

Marte sonrió a su hijo. "Saca el palo Frank". Marte dijo. Frank buscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y sacó el palo medio quemado. Los ojos de Marte brillaron de un rojo sangre cuando un rayo de luz rojo sangre salió disparado de sus manos y golpeó el palo. De repente, Frank siente que su conexión con el palo se rompía y soltó un grito de pura euforia. Luego de sentar asiento en la base del trono de su padre.

"Hazel Levesque y Nico di Angelo", proclamó el Señor de los Muertos mientras se movía entre sus aspectos hasta que aterrizó en Plutón.

"Hazel, por tus esfuerzos en la guerra, talento con la niebla y tu batalla con Clytius el Gigante, también deseas eliminar tu maldición sobre las gemas y darte más control sobre los poderes de todos los metales preciosos bajo la tierra". Plutón dijo con orgullo brillando en sus ojos, "También quiero que sepas que los dioses han prometido una amnistía del inframundo y puedes vivir una vida larga y feliz".

Hazel estaba sin palabras. Su mayor temor era volver al Inframundo después de la guerra terminara. Lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a llenar sus ojos y tartamudeó, "¡Gracias, padre!" Nico tiró de su hermana en un abrazo; muy contento de que no perderá una otra hermana y de que puedan pasar más tiempo juntos.

"Nico di Angelo, hijo mío", dijo Hades mientras volvía a su aspecto griego. "Aunque no formé parte de los Siete, aún encontraste las Puertas de la Muerte, sus esfuerzos en la guerra no pasarán por alto. Me gustaría conceder el título de Rey. Fantasma con el Príncipe del Inframundo. Ser inmortal y mi heredero. Vez me desvanezco. ¿Qué dices mi hijo? Hades proclama con orgullo en su voz y una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

Nico, como su hermana, se quedó sin palabras cuando escuchó la recompensa que le estaba dando. Finalmente, se compuso cuando se inclinaba ante su padre, se enderezaba y respondía: "Padre, acepto felizmente su oferta y juro hacer todo lo que pueda por hacerlo como señor de la Inframundo".

Hades sonrió a sus dos hijos mientras sus ojos brillaban de un negro oscuro y un aura de muerte lo rodeaba. Dos explosiones de luz negra golpearon a Hazel y Nico, pero la que golpeó a Nico fue más grande. Cuando Hazel siente que su maldición la abandonaba, Nico creció hasta el tamaño de 10 pies, brillando con el poder del Inframundo.

Percy miró al niño que consideraba a su hermano pequeño y no podía sentirse más orgulloso de él. Miró a Hazel, una persona pequeña y muy feliz de su maldición finalmente se levantara.

Después de que Nico se redujo a su tamaño normal, Hades abrazó a sus hijos en un abrazo que era muy poco característico del dios, pero bueno, sus hijos no se quejarse. Los soltó y se sentaron al pastel del trono temporal de su padre.

"Annabeth Chase, arquitecta de Olympus y mi hija", dijo Athena con orgullo en su voz, sus ojos grises brillando con inteligencia y sabiduría. "Hija mía, ha hecho lo que ninguno de mis hijos ha logrado, ha recuperado mi querida estatua, la Atenea Parthenos, y ha resuelto mi enemistad con los romanos de una vez por todas. Me gustaría recompensar mi bendición, y el Consejo y yo hemos elegido permitirles diseñar una ciudad en el Campamento Mestizo, muy parecida a la del Campamento Júpiter, donde las semidioses pueden vivir seguros y vivir vidas largas y productivas. Trabajarán estrechamente conmigo y que este proyecto se pone en marcha "

Miré a mi hermosa novia mientras sus ojos se iluminaban ante la idea de diseñar una ciudad completa donde los semidioses podían vivir en paz y formar familias y yo di cuenta de que ese es el regalo perfecto para algo que durará mil años.

Annabeth golpeó a la diosa de la sabiduría y respondió: "Madre, acepto", Athena sonrió a su hija mientras sus ojos y sus manos comenzaron a brillar con un llamativo color gris. Un rayo de luz gris salió disparado y golpeó a Annabeth en el cofre al recibir la bendición completa de su madre.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, mi mandíbula se abrió y se movió en el momento olvidé cómo hablar. Annabeth ahora brillaba con el poder de su madre, haciendo su cabello dorado brillando en la luz y cayera perfectamente sobre sus hombros y su espalda. Sus ojos, que siempre fueron llamativos y bonitos, ahora fueron más hermosos e hipnóticos. Parecía brillar con belleza y, en mi opinión, derrotó a Piper por una milla.

Annabeth vio mi expresión y sonrió, "¿Qué crees que sesos de alga?" Solo seguí mirando.

Ella rió y cerró mi boca antes de darme un ligero beso. Todos los dioses y mis amigos se rieron mientras usaban expresiones divertidas mientras me sonrojaba.

"¡PERSEUS JACKSON!" La voz de Poseidón resonó en la sala del trono. Todos los parlantes se detuvieron inmediatamente. Caminé hacia adelante, hice una reverencia a Zeus y luego me arrodillé a los pies de mi padre.

"¿Alguien aquí piensa que mi hijo no es digno?" Mi padre proclamó. ¡Nadie dijo nada mirándome con respeto, incluso Zeus!

"Hijo mío, por tus heroicos esfuerzos en la guerra, por derrotar a múltiples gigantes y, sin ayuda de nadie, obligar a Gaea a volver a su letargo, una vez más ofrecer el don de la divinidad. ¿Aceptas?" Preguntó Poseidón con orgullo, rodándose de él en oleadas.

"Whoa", pensé, "Déjà vu" "Papá, mis señores y señoras, una vez más, me siento honrado y todo, pero no puedo aceptar". Dije.

La mayoría de los dioses parecían saber que esa sería mi respuesta. Papá me miró con una pequeña decepción porque quería que me uniera a él en la divinidad, pero el orgullo y el amor en sus ojos eclipsaron eso.

"Bueno, hijo mío, no puedo decir que estoy sorprendido, pero estoy seguro de que tienes una solicitud para algo en mente, ¿sí?" Él me preguntó.

"Lo hago, de hecho", dije. "Libera a los titanes pacíficos, como Calypso y Leto, de sus prisiones, lo que no hiciste la última vez. Y mi otra petición es que le gusta a Lord Hades y Lady Hestia sus tronos en el consejo. Ellos son los dos hijos mayores de Kronos y creo que es hora de que se les permita estar sentados entre ustedes. Hades es uno de los Tres Grandes y Hestia es el Último Olímpico. Si alguien quiere un trono en el Consejo, son ellos ".

Todos los dioses me miraron conmocionados, algunos sonriendo a mi pedido. Miré a mi padre, que también sonreía y luego a Zeus, que parecía un poco enojado al principio, pero luego una expresión de comprensión pasó por su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

"Estoy de acuerdo con el padre de la solicitud de Perseo", declaró Atenea, lo que me sorprendió que ella se puso de parte de mi pedido.

"Estoy de acuerdo también, esposo", dijo Hera, lo que nos sorprendió a mí ya mis amigos, incluso más que a Atenea. "Nuestra familia ha estado dividida por mucho tiempo. Es hora de unirse y completar nuestra familia, ¿no parece?"

"Supongo que tienes razón. Muy bien Percy, tu solicitud es aceptada. Bienvenido al Consejo Hermano y Hermana". Dijo Zeus mientras aplaudía y los tronos se elevaban del suelo. El primer trono era completamente negro, hecho de obsidiana negra con los incrustados en los lados, la base y la cabeza del trono con imágenes de la muerte a su alrededor. El segundo trono estaba hecho de fuego puro y llamas que parecían emitir una sensación cálida y acogedora.

Hades parece un poco sorprendido, pero luego se recompuso, se acercó a mí y me estrechó la mano en agradecimiento con un poco de respeto en sus ojos. Hestia, después de que ella se haya sobrepuso a su conmoción, se ha lanzado hacia mí, aplastándose en un abrazo que podría rivalizar con el de Tyson, dándome las gracias una y otra vez en el oído.

Después de soltarla, tanto Hades como Hestia caminaron hacia sus tronos, creciendo en sus formas altas de membrillo y se sentaron.

"Percy!" Hestia gritó: "Una vez más ha usado tu regalo para otros y para un momento en el que pensaste en recompensarte. ".

El consejo asentía con la cabeza ante lo que Hestia dijo. Ni siquiera cinco minutos en el consejo y ella ya está haciendo ponerse de acuerdo.

Me quedé allí sin saber qué decir.

"Ummm ... yo ... no puedo. Si elijo la inmortalidad parcial, entonces no moriré de viejo y no puedo dejar a Annabeth. Simplemente no puedo".

"Está bien Perseo, lo que tú y mi hija no sabían es que mi bendición completa le otorga también su inmortalidad parcial". Athena declaró.

Dije algo muy inteligente en la línea de,

"Oh."

Los dioses y mis amigos se rieron de mi ingenio agudo.

"Se ha decidido que. Te darán inmortalidad parcial. Artemisa, creo que es mejor darle el mismo tipo de inmortalidad que le das a tus cazadores".

Artemis asintió y se deslizó de su trono, reduciéndose a su forma humana. ¿Alguna vez se sintió culpable cuando se acercó a mí, pero vi un destello de gratitud en sus ojos plateados y ... ¿era eso respeto?

Puso una mano sobre mi hombro y brillante plateada por un momento antes de que se desvaneciera. Con un gesto de asentimiento hacia mí, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su trono.

"Bueno, ahora que las recompensas han sido repartidas, ¡celebremos!" Zeus chasqueó los dedos y la sala del trono se convirtió en una gran sala de fiestas con las musas cantando y todos los estuvimos de fiesta toda la noche.

-1 mes después-

...

* * *

¿Qué pensaron ustedes ?, ¿Buen comienzo? Por favor, deja un comentario!


	3. Recordando segunda parte

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Percy Jackson ni de ninguno de los personajes en esta historia. Todos los derechos van a Rick Riordan. Todo esto es puramente inventado y escrito para el entretenimiento.

* * *

-1 mes después-

Justo después de la cena en el pabellón, los semidioses salieron y regresaron a sus cabañas para ir a pasar la noche, dejando a Percy ya su amigo Grover para pasar el rato.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas con el Consejo, oh poderoso Señor de lo salvaje?" Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona a su mejor amigo.

"No lo creerán chicos. Dríadas, ninfas, sátiros y náyades han estado llamando desde todos los rincones del país informando sobre sus lugares salvajes, los seres humanos tratando de derribar los centros comerciales y las autopistas, y entonces las ninfas sabotean sus equipos y excavadoras y dejan gusanos y todo tipo de sorpresas desagradables cuando vuelven al sitio ". Dijo mientras se reía.

Riéndose, Percy dijo: "Recuérdenme que nunca me puse de lado malo. La última vez que accidentalmente choqué contra un árbol, las ninfas del árbol salieron y comenzaron a arroparse a las campanas y las piñas en mi cabeza. ¡nariz! "

Los 2 se echaron un remero a carcajadas antes de la imagen mental de Percy recibiendo piñas y bellotas.

Así pasaron las cuantas horas, hasta que llego la noche, Percy decidio ir a buscar a Annabeth.

-POV Percy-

Me paro y hago mi camino hacia el campamento. Finalmente, acabo de terminar los 12 Trabajos de Heracles para obtener el permiso de Atenea para casarme con su hija, hace más de una semana. Me he ido hace 3 meses y en realidad estuve muy contento de obtener el permiso pronto. Porque últimamente John MacTavish, un hijo de Ares, quien tiene uno de los mayores egos que él conoce, ha estado tratando de obtener el título de "líder del campamento". Cuando llegó, estaba siendo perseguido por 3 Hellhounds, así que por supuesto fui a ayudarlo. Cuando finalmente llegué al último Hellhound para terminarlo, John me empujó fuera del camino, agarró mi espada y apuñaló al Hellhound convirtiéndose en polvo. Justo cuando lo hizo, llegaron los campistas. Después de esto, todos hechos en un animarlo diciendo lo bueno que es y la capacidad que posee, cuando en realidad lo hice todo, aunque no me importo realmente. Después de que mató al Hellhound, Ares, mi primo y el Dios de la guerra, apareció para felicitarlo por haber matado a los Hellhounds, lo había anunciado como su hijo y le regalo un arma, para la guerra según Ares. Así que después de las ovaciones, estaba tratando de obtener toda la fama y atención, y para empeorar las cosas, pronto descubrió que era el Salvador del Olimpo dos veces.

Al principio no fue nada malo, solo fueron algunos rumores de cómo no derroté realmente a Kronos o Gaea o cualquier otra cosa, pero todavía lo ignoré. John parecía haberlo dicho porque eventualmente derrotó a mis amigos en duelos, pero no pensé mucho en ello. Eso podría haber sido lo más estúpido o lo mejor que podía hacer. Una vez más, John se cansó de esto, así que comenzó una culparme por cosas que ni siquiera hice. Por ejemplo, destruyó las cosechas de Katie, robó el arco y las flechas de Thalia, reveló los planos de broma de los Stolls, entre otros mas. Después de todos estos incidentes, eventualmente comencé a perder el apoyo y el cariño de todos los que me importaban. Las únicas personas que no se creyeron las payasadas de John fueron sorprendentemente Clarisse, Chris, Chiron, Nico, Grover y Annabeth,

Ahora me dirijo a la Casa Grande para preguntarle a Quirón dónde está Annabeth. Cuando pasaba, todos me miraban mal. Cuando noté estas miradas, no me di cuenta de que ya estaba en la Casa Grande. Encontré un Chiron sentado en un banco mirando a los campistas preparándose para dormir.

Cuando me acerqué a él, le dije: "¡Hola, Chiron!" Cuando Quirón me vio, me miró triste. Realmente no le presté demasiada atención.

"Mi niño, ¿supongo que obtuviste el permiso de Atenea y terminaste la misión?" Chiron preguntó.

"Sí, estoy preguntando si sabes dónde está Annabeth" En este punto, la triste mirada de Quirón se hizo más profunda.

"No del todo, pero ella puede estar en la playa" Dijo Chiron.

"Oh bien, gracias Chiron, nos vemos!" Le dije.

Así que ahora me dirijo a la playa, y cuando finalmente llegué a la playa, no vi a nadie allí, pero aún busqué, pero supuse que ella no estaba allí, así que comencé a regresar. Cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta a una risa.

Rápidamente me di la vuelta y vi a John con una chica rubia.

"Una niña de Afrodita" pensé. Pero esas suposiciones se derrumbaron cuando escuche lo siguiente.

"Oye, Annabeth, ¿cuándo vas a tirar al perdedor de Percy?" John se preguntó.

"No estoy seguro, cuando regrese la vez" Annabeth és de esto no pude soportarlo más, así que me di media vuelta dispuesto a irme

"No te preocupes Annabeth, puedes tener la mejor vida cuando me vayas" susurre, me concerto un poco para hacer una canción así como John como Annabeth, los cuales se pararon de la arena sorprendidos, pero eso no me importa, no estoy satisfecho , estaba realmente enojado.

En este punto, el viento comenzó a tomar forma a mi alrededor formando uno de los huracanes más grandes que él creó e incluso creo que puede igualar los huracanes de Poseidón. Aún estaba brillando un aura verde mar Eventualmente detuve el huracán porque no quería arrepentirme de nada que pudiera hacer. Después de eso comencé a alejarme. Pero mientras yo me alejaba de un John Gritar,

"¡Toma eso Jackson ya no te queda nada!" dijo, me había reído de lo pequeño y débil que sonaba, pero estaba enojado y és de eso, dejé que una enorme cantidad de agua cayera sobre él y seguí caminando.

Rápidamente me dirigí a la cabina de Poseidón y reunión ropa, dinero, dracmas, armas y suministros. Cogí una hoja de papel y escribí una breve carta.

Salí de mi cabina y te encuentras en el pabellón del comedor, donde me preparo unas novias que me dieran un poco de comida para el viaje, después me acerque al brasero y deje caer un par de piezas de su comida en el fuego.

"Para los dioses" Murmura antes de correr afuera de la casa grande donde dejar la nota. Mire por encima del campamento por última vez antes de salir del campamento. la espalda a mi hogar durante los últimos cuatro años, sin saber cuándo volvería a serlo volver.

-Fin POV Percy-

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó Chirón, fue recibido con una carta que envió una punzada de dolor en el corazón.

 _Para: A-quien-le-importe_

 _Estoy dejando el campamento después de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, he decidido pasar algún tiempo solo. Necesito un poco de tiempo para ordenar a través de mis emociones, superar el engaño de Annabeth con John._

 _Los campistas son una familia para mí o lo que son, pero ahora, no tengo hijos extraños, los que no quiero ver ni saber de ellos, por lo menos por un tiempo._

 _Gracias por todo los buenos recuerdos._

 _Percy Jackson._

 _PD: Annabeth, ¿sabes qué? Obtuviste el permiso de Athena para casarme contigo, pero también tuve que hacer los 12 trabajos de Heracles, supongo que obtuviste el permiso, y haces los trabajos fue en vano. Puedes vivir una vida perfecta con John._

-Flashback End-

Lo dije no ?, la historia seria de su agrado, tiene de todo.

Merezco paz y felicidad ?, Aparentemente no.

Puedo conseguirla ?, no se, pero lo intentare.

* * *

¿Qué piensan ustedes ?, Por favor, deja un comentario !, buenas noches también.


	4. Malas Experiencias y Nueva esperanza

Descargo de responsabilidad: no soy dueño de Percy Jackson ni de ninguno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia. Todos los derechos van a Rick Riordan. Todo esto es puramente inventado y escrito para el entretenimiento.

* * *

-1 mes después-

-POV Narrador-

Sentado en la tierra, Percy reflexionó sobre esos dolorosos recuerdos y se preguntó por qué el destino lo odiaba tanto. ¿No has hecho lo suficiente para merecer paz y felicidad? Aparentemente no.

Levantándose del suelo, Percy comenzó su caminata una vez más para alejarse de su antiguo hogar, tan rápido como pudo. Que quería un plan para encargarse de su aroma de semidios o no duraría mucho. ¡Esperen! ! Leo, Piper y Jason, que se metieron una vez y que ella tenía todo tipo de cosas para todo tipo de cosas, Seguro que una poción que podía deshacerse de su aroma!

-POV Percy-

Ahora lo primero que tuve que hacer fue deshacerme de mi olor y comenzar mi nueva vida. Necesito ver a mi madre, hacerle saber que voy a estar bien. Solo puedo imaginar lo preocupado que estaba cuando desaparecí esos ocho meses y lo frenético que debo estar. Seguro estará como Anna-No, como lo fue **ella** cuando desaparecí.

Caminando por las calles familiares de Nueva York. Mirando hacia los viejos edificios a mi alrededor, no puedo evitar el recuerdo de la batalla que tuvo lugar en estas calles, el sonido de los gritos de guerra, mis amigos, cuando el monstruo de frente, los sonidos de metal y batallas de batalla a través de las calles, y, lo peor de todo, los gritos de los semidioses moribundos mientras caían en el frío agarre de Thanatos defendiendo el Olimpo y sus hermanos e amigos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza en vano tratando de limpiar mi mente de los recuerdos dolorosos, seguí caminando hasta que llegué al familiar de los apartamentos donde vivían mi mamá y Paul. Al mirar el edificio, sentí un poco de inquietud. Instintivamente busqué en mi bolsillo, sacando una Marea.

Mientras subía por la escalera, mantuve mi mano en Marea baja; listo para usarlo en cualquier momento si hubiera una amenaza. Girando hacia el pasillo que conduce al departamento de mi madre, noté algo extraño, no hubo ruido y fue inquietante, mientras me dirigía a la puerta. Una fría sensación de miedo comenzó a tocar mi corazón cuando vi la puerta medio abierta. De repente, un grito de dolor y miedo irrumpió en el edificio como un sonido sin eco y el pánico me inundó. Poniendo una corriente de aire en su verdadera forma, corrí a la habitación y lo que vi me congeló de horror.

Un trío de monstruos estaba parado en la sala de mi madre; dos monstruos-serpientes y un Emporada estaban parados allí sobre los cuerpos de mi mamá y mi padrastro. Una lanza atravesaba por el pecho a Pablo y la sangre cubría su ropa y el suelo sobre el que estaba acostado. La sangre que goteaba de la parte de Empoderada mientras se cernía sobre mi madre, que tenía dos pequeños agujeros en el lado de su cuello cerrado.

Al ver eso, la ira rugió dentro de mi, soltando un grito de ira, el agua estalló en el fregadero y las tuberías en la pared. El agua se arremolinaba a mi alrededor en un huracán de ira mientras creaba cuatro tentáculos de agua con puntas de hielo afiladas y hacía que la estrellaran contra los dos monstruos-serpientes que estaban parados sobre el cadáver de Paul. Dejaron escapar un gemido de dolor cuando las lanzas de agua se estrellan contra ellos, perforando sus pechos matándolos de una manera similar en la forma en que mataron a Pablo. Justicia, pensé sombríamente antes de volverme hacia el ultimo monstruo.

Empodeó a su madre con una sonrisa maliciosa. Se limpió un poco de la sangre de la boca con los dedos y se los llevó a la boca mientras lamía la sangre de ellos.

"¿Quién eres ?, ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Grité, mientras el agua continúa girando a mi alrededor.

"Oh, el hijo de Poseidón, es un gusto conocerte. Estaba en el vecindario y decidí invitar a tu familia a una merienda rápida. No tenía idea de lo delicioso que podía ser la madre del héroe del Olimpo". dijo con voz de malicia. Sus ojos rojos brillaron con alegre odio mientras dicen esas palabras

Temblando de rabia, deseando que las lanzas de agua atravesaran a través de sus brazos, piernas y hombros y la inmovilizaran contra la pared. Ella se ha enojado cuando la sonrisa en la cabeza se ha borrado de su rostro cuando el miedo la reemplazó mientras miraba directamente a mis ojos, los cuales deben de estar brillando de furia.

"Mataste a mi madre". Dije, "¡Mataste a la mujer más grande de este planeta y la más aprecio !, ¡Por eso, tu muerte es dolorosa !, Pero primero dime, ¿quién te envió?"

"Te lo dije vine a tom-AHH!" Ella gritó cuando recorte su estómago con Marea baja.

"¡Dime, ¿quién te envió ?!" Grité con voz forzada.

"¡GAEA!" Ella se quedó sin aliento, "¡Gea me envió! ¡Dijo que no ganaba, que tenía que buscar y matar a tu familia!"

Me congelé cuando sus palabras se registraron en mi mente, Gaea ?. Ella hizo esto. Ella ordenó la muerte de mi madre y mi padre porque los vencía a ella y sus hijos.

Con un rugido de furia, una gran cantidad de agua para entrar en la fuerza para cualquier cosa que tenga, en un movimiento rápido, corté la cabeza y la observe mientras ella se derrumba en polvo con todas las partes.

Me di vuelta y corrí al lado de mi madre, cayendo de rodillas junto a su cuerpo. Su piel era de un blanco fantasmagórico y la sangre continuaba goteando por el agujero en su cuello. De repente, me di cuenta ella estaba muerta.

"¡Mamá!" Envolví mis brazos con cuidado en un abrazo. Oh dioses, ella estaba tan fría. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas

"¡Mamá, no puedo perderte a ti también! ¡No puedo!" Sollocé. Podía sentir que su mano estaba fría, su cara, todo su cuerpo. "¡Ya perdí tanto! Por favor, no me dejes también, ¡Por favor!".

"Mamá". Susurré en una voz cargada de emoción.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejé escapar el gemido del dolor y la tristeza. El suelo se sacudió violentamente y las nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban en el cielo. Acabo de perder a mi madre Ella fue asesinada frente a mis ojos. Nada bien, nunca más "No te pierdas Percy en el odio y el dolor, te amo", oyó las palabras de mi madre como si hubiera estado aquí conmigo.

Limpiando las lágrimas de mi cara, me puse de pie y fui al armario. Saqué algunas sábanas y volviendo a los cuerpos de mis padres, comencé a envolverlos en las sábanas. Después de que los cuerpos sean completamente envueltos, colocados, 2 dracmas en cada cuerpo, un paso rápido y seguro al reino de mi tío Hades.

"Por favor, tío, déjalos pasar tu reino de forma rápida y pacífica. Déjalos entrar en Elysium, se lo merecen" Recó mientras caía de rodillas, en mi dolor.

-POV Narrador-

De repente, la sala de estar estalló en llamas y llamas salió de Hestia, diosa del Hogar, en su forma de veinte años con una expresión triste en su rostro. No se necesitaron las palabras cuando cruzó la habitación y se arrodilló mientras envolvía al joven en su abrazo mientras lloraba en su hombro envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Perseo, siento por tu pérdida. Vi lo que pasó y viña tan pronto como pude".

Percy solo respondió, que ahora estaba llorando suavemente sobre el hombro de la diosa.

Hestia miró al joven frente a ella y solo podía reconocerse a su semidiós favorito. El pelo revuelto y despeinado, mientras que los ojos brillantes ojos verdes marinos eran de un verde opaco e inyectados en sangre por el llanto. No solo era apariencia diferente, sino que era la postura de un hombre roto, con los hombros caídos y una expresión desesperada en su rostro. No se pareció a Percy Jackson, héroe del Olimpo; solo se veía como un hombre derrotado que perdió todo en este mundo.

"Lady Hestia" Percy dijo con voz pequeña y quebrada "¿Podrían llevarlos a la playa de Montauk, dónde pueden ser enterrados en la cabaña, por favor?" dijo poniéndose de rodillas

Hestia asintió con tristeza y, con un gesto de su mano, ella, Percy, y los cuerpos desaparecidos en una columna de llamas.

Llegaron a la playa de Montauk en la cabaña Percy y su madre siempre fue cuando él era un niño. La diosa y el semidiós todavía se abrazaban en un abrazo y seguían sintiendo los efectos del dolor. Hestia nuevamente agitó su mano cuando ambas mortajas quedaron envueltas en las llamas y las cenizas se extendieron sobre la playa y el agua.

Finalmente, Percy liberó una Hestia del abrazo, se arrodilló y se inclinó ante la diosa.

"Gracias Lady Hestia por hacer esto. Este lugar significa mucho para mí y sé que mi madre querría ser enterrada aquí".

Hestia miró al semidiós arrodillado antes de extender la mano y levantarlo de la proa.

"Percy, por favor no te inclines ante mí. De todas las personas nunca debería haber tenido que inclinarse ante mí por lo que hiciste por mí. Salvarme a mi familia dos veces y yo tengo mi hijo devuelto a mi hermano y yo. Nadie más lo Había echo, así que por favor no inclinaciones, por favor, solo por Hestia "dijo Hestia con una pequeña sonrisa.

Percy soló negó con la cabeza a Hestia con un fantasma de sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre.

"Es porque te respeto y porque lo haces por el Olimpo, me inclino ante ti. Mantienes la esperanza en el Olimpo y cuando haces lo demás, protegemos y eres la última línea de defensa. es por eso que me inclino ante ti. ¿Por qué crees que te gusta la Caja de Pandora durante la Segunda Guerra de los Titanes ?, es porque la esperanza sobrevive mejor en el Hogar. Eres una duda digna de respeto y eres mi diosa favorita "dijo Percy con admiración hacia Hestia.

Hestia estaba aturdida. Nunca un semidiós se ha demostrado este nivel de respeto y le tocó el corazón. Me siento muy poco satisfecho cuando se llevó una mano a la mejilla y sintió pequeñas lágrimas en las mejillas.

Dio un paso adelante y envolvió a Percy en un abrazo. Él devolvió el abrazo y se quedó así por un tiempo, ambos tratando de calmar la furiosa tormenta de emociones dentro de ellos.

Alejándose, Hestia miró una vez más a Percy y le hizo una pregunta que comenzaría su viaje hacia su nueva vida.

"Percy, sé lo que pasó en el campamento y sé cuánta esperanza ha perdido al tu madre. Sé lo mucho que estás sufriendo en este momento, pero me gustaría ofrecerte algo".

Percy miró el tono de voz que estaba usando y lo que ella presentó. Lo que ella hizo luego lo dejó aturdido.

"Sé que nadie podría reemplazar a tu madre, pero me gustaría saber si me permitirías ser tu madre ahora. Percy, ¿me permitirías adoptar y ser mi campeón?" Hestia preguntó con voz esperanzada.

Percy estaba aturdido sin palabras. Sus ojos se levantan y su boca se abría y se cerraba como un pez abierto. A pesar de que acaba de perder su madre, de que tiene otra figura materna en su vida, ¿quién mejor para ocupar el puesto que su diosa?, A pesar de que ama a su madre con todo su corazón, eso no significa que no puede tener otra cosa y mirar los ojos de esperanza de Hestia, se derrumbó.

Finalmente sacudiendo la sorpresa, miró a Hestia y sonrió la primera verdadera sonrisa genuina en mucho tiempo.

"Me encantaría ... mamá".

Hestia sonrió de felicidad cuando una vez más abrazó a su nuevo hijo. Un aura de llamas anaranjadas y rojas se arremolinaba alrededor de los dos antes de que las llamas fueran absorbidas por Percy. Percy siente una súbita oleada de poder entrar en su cuerpo. Podía sentir algo así como una esperanza volvía a su corazón y podía sentir una nueva sensación que no podía identificar del todo.

Extender la mano a esta nueva sensación y rozó contra ella cuando se necesita una nueva avalancha de fuerza para entrar en su sistema. Extendió sus manos al sentir la sensación de hormigueo atravesar su brazo, su muñeca, su mano antes de que una pequeña llama se formara en su palma extendida.

Hestia vio con felicidad como su hijo comenzó a descubrir sus nuevas habilidades. Su hijo, Nunca pensó que pensara las palabras debido a su estado de soltera, pero ahora no podía estar más feliz. Percy finalmente apagó el fuego y parecía un punto de colapsar antes de que corriera hacia él y lo atrapara. Él la miró y ella jadeó al ver sus ojos.

Todavía estaba viejo color verde mar, pero ahora que ella adoptó oficialmente, tenía un anillo giratorio de naranja rojiza dando vueltas alrededor de su pupila.

Como llamas reales "pensó Hestia

Ella tuvo que admitir, ellos fueron muy bien con sus ojos; el remolino continuo de los colores que combinaban con las llamas del hogar y las olas del mar eran fascinantes.

"¿What?" Él preguntó: "¿Y por qué estoy tan cansado?"

"Tus ojos. Son diferentes". Ella conjuró un espejo para él. "Y estas tan cansado porque necesitas practicar el uso de tus nuevos poderes".

"Ya veo" Fue su única respuesta.

Se volvió y vio una Hestia sonriente mirándolo divertida.

"Gracias mamá" Maldición que se siente agradable de decir. "¿Qué otros poderes tengo?"

"Bueno, ser mi hijo y campeón en el poder sobre el hogar y la chimenea. Esto significa que tienes la habilidad de invocar y conjurar fuego. Puedes proyectarlo a cualquier parte del cuerpo, manipularlo de la forma que quieras, y puedes absorberlo . Además, si te puedes concentrar lo suficiente, puedes convertir tu fuego en el fuego griego. Puedes usarlo para abrir fuego en la ventana. Los demás. Además, recuerda, el Poder del Hogar tiene la capacidad de sanar y dañar "Respondió Hestia con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, supongo que hay una razón por la cual eres la hija mayor de Kronos", Dijo Percy mientras superaba su conmoción.

Ella le sonrió "Bueno, no esperabas que una diosa anciana, especialmente la hija mayor de Kronos, no tuviese poderes geniales, ¿verdad?" Ella dijo en un tono de burla.

"No, quise decir ... mm ... tú no ... lo que quise decir fue que ..." No pudo terminar cuando Hestia se rió.

"Solo bromeo hijo. Ahora, sé que quieres comenzar una nueva vida y no te enviarán de vuelta a vivir en el Campamento Mestizo, eso es algo para que decidas" Dijo Hestia

Percy se puso rígido cuando dijo Campo Mestizo pero empujó esa sensación hacia otro lado y miró a su nueva madre.

Hestia frunció el ceño un poco cuando vio el dolor pasar por sus ojos. Ella era una mujer realmente pacífica, pero después de haberlo dicho ese hijo le hizo a su hijo, ella realmente quería ir a ese campamento y lastimar a alguien.

"Bien. Sé que planeas ir a la tienda de Medea para encontrar una oración para deshacerte de tu aroma semidiós para que pueda comerse otra. Te enviaré allí. Asegúrate de buscar una poción negra con los pequeños remolinos de púrpura y plateado. aroma semidiós ".

"Gracias por la ayuda mamá, dame un minuto para dar un último adiós". Se había vuelto hacia donde estaban las cenizas.

"Adiós mamá, adiós Paul. Los amo chicos y los voy a extrañar. Nunca olvidaré todo lo que hicieron por mí. Trabajaré en no perderme en mi mamá. Lo prometo. Los amo" Finalizo Percy

Se volvió hacia Hestia y dijo: "Estoy listo".

Hestia asintió y agitó sus manos y Percy junto con ella desapareció en una columna de llamas.

* * *

¡Y hecho! Entonces, ¿qué piensan ustedes? ¿Viene bien? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Por favor, deje un comentario si le gusta mucho o sugerencia sobre cómo mejorar la historia ayuda. ¡Gracias!


End file.
